


No Sleep Tonight

by 01shane01, Kimbahrlee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Threesome, gifted to CaptainPeachPerfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01shane01/pseuds/01shane01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbahrlee/pseuds/Kimbahrlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becs, Stacie, and Chloe have been having casual sex with each other for stress release.<br/>OR<br/>The one where Chloe, Beca, and Stacie get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainpeachperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeachperfect/gifts).



> This is for CaptainPeachPerfect because of her awesome Call Me Crazy AU on Tumblr (seriously, go check it out). She needed some inspiration so I told her that I would write something for her.

You're sat on the sofa, your headphones on your ears as you try to chill out from the hype that was Regionals. 

 

Like, you love the Bellas, but sometimes it's just so intense. Music has always been your escape and getting up and singing and dancing on stage is fun (you are loathed to admit), but it doesn't take the edge off in quite the same way that sitting and blaring your mixes into your brain does. 

 

But before you can get too into it, your hands resting on your stomach and your feet tapping as you slouch into the cushion, you feel the sofa dip on either side of you and you know what's coming. 

 

You're not really sure how it started, just that it did. 

 

You guess one night after a competition last year, you, Chloe, and Stacie were all a bit wired and figured that you would all let out your excess energy on each other. You had been a little reluctant at first, but somehow the other two had managed to convince you and it had kind of become a thing. 

 

Honestly, it didn't really take  _ that  _ much to convince you, but your awkwardness stood in your way a little. 

 

So while you had kind of been expecting this to happen at some point, you guess you kind of needed a few minutes to yourself first and they knew that. But they got restless. Obviously. And that's why you have Chloe to your left, Stacie on your right, each with a hand on your stomach, just below yours, and their chests pressed into your forearms. 

 

You take a deep breath as you come out of your head and Chloe pulls your headphones slowly from your ears, as if she is trying not to startle you because, while you both know that she knows pretty much all of your mannerisms by now, there was that one time that you almost lost your shit at Fat Amy for yanking the set off of your head. 

 

“Becs,” Chloe kind of playfully whines into your ear.

 

“DeeJay Bee,” Stacie breathes against your other ear and you can't help the shiver that speeds through your spine. You try not to show it, but you think Stacie notices at least, by the way she's grinning against your cheek. 

 

“Come upstairs with us, Becs,” Chloe nips at your earlobe and it is incredibly hard not to let your eyes roll back in your head right then because you know that mouth and those teeth, and the suggestive tone she used is just the right combination to turn you to mush. 

 

“Where are the rest of the girls?” You ask because you're pretty sure no one knows about this little arrangement, and you'd kind of like to keep it that way. 

 

“Afraid you can't be quiet, Bee?” Stacie smirks, straddling your lap and your hands immediately go to her hips. 

 

“It's not me that I'm worried about, Stace.” You laugh but she cuts you off with a kiss. As soon as she pulls back, before you even have time to open your eyes, Chloe has her finger under your chin, guiding your lips to hers too. 

 

“Everyone else is out getting ice cream or something to celebrate.” Chloe murmurs against your lips, kissing you briefly before turning to Stacie. 

 

You watch as the two women kiss, your hands subconsciously moving to grip Stacie’s ass when one of them, and you can't be sure who, groans into the other's mouth as you see their tongues connect. 

 

“Upstairs, now.” You announce, tapping Stacie's rear to get her to get off of you. They ignore you for a moment. When they pull back, they smile at each other and stand, turning and each offering a hand to you. You take both of them and allow them to pull you up. 

 

“My room?” Chloe suggests as the three of you begin up the stairs. You and Stacie hum your agreement because Chloe is the only one out of all of you who has her own room. She says she earned it during her third year here and no one really cares enough to challenge her. You kind of figure that she's been here long enough that she is basically a part of the structure, and any shift in that could ruin everything. Or something like that. The house could totally fall down. 

 

When you get there, Stacie pulls her shirt off and Chloe is quick to follow. The brunette is behind you, while the redhead stands in front of you. Together, they pull your shirt over your head, and you see Chloe briefly smirk over your shoulder to Stacie in a way that kind of makes you think that they might have talked about this beforehand. You don't know whether or not you should be scared, anxious, or excited. So you pick somewhere in between all of them as you take Chloe's hips in your hands, pull her into you and kiss her like it's been years, not weeks, since the last time you did this. 

 

You feel her grin into the kiss as a pair of hands unclasps your bra. You let the material fall to the floor as you unclip Chloe’s bra with a practiced one handed ease. You feel nipples press into your back and you know that Stacie has unleashed the goodies. Part of you wants to turn and get an eyeful, but most of you just wants to stay attached to Chloe’s lips. You feel a small pang of guilt rise up in your chest because you know that you usually favour Chloe in these encounters, and that's not at all fair to the leggy brunette. You kind of can't help it though. 

 

Chloe’s lips remain on yours as Stacie’s mouth attaches to your neck, kissing a trail from your earlobe, where she sucks and nibbles on the skin after learning last time that you are especially sensitive there, to your shoulder, nipping occasionally at your skin. You groan when she bites particularly hard and Chloe pulls back to share another secret smirk with the other girl. 

 

“Okay, what do you two keep smiling about?” You look at them both suspiciously. 

 

“Chlo and I were talking, Becs.” Stacie starts, pulling you into her.

 

“Yeah, I got that much.” You let your hand rest on Stacie’s lower back as the other pulls Chloe into the embrace. 

 

“We just thought that you always spend your time focusing on us,” Chloe started.

 

“And you work so hard, Captain,” Stacie runs her finger across your bare chest. 

 

“We thought that we would focus on you.” Chloe whispers into your ear, tugging gently on your earlobe. Images flash across your eyes and you have to swallow hard to stop yourself from moaning. 

 

“Like, uhm, you mean,” You cough to clear the lump that had formed in your throat.

 

“Exactly what you're thinking.” Both Chloe and Stacie grin at you and push you backwards towards Chloe’s bed. “Pants.” Chloe demands, and Stacie steps forward and flicks your stiff nipples before trailing her hands down your stomach into the waistband of your pants. 

 

“Off.” Stacie nips at your jawline. “Now.” She tugs your pants halfway down your thighs and lets them fall the rest of the way off and you’re kinda glad that you wore sweats. You step out of them and sit at the edge of the bed. 

 

Stacie’s lips are on your skin, kissing as much as she could over your chest and stomach, while Chloe turns your head towards her and captured your lips. You hum your contentment and lean back on one hand as the other tangles into Chloe’s hair.

 

Chloe’s lips have you so distracted that you barely register the loss of warmth beside you and the loss of contact on your skin before Stacie is tugging on your panties. You look at her and lift your hips to allow her to pull them down. She grips your thighs and pulls you down the bed a little so that your ass is hanging off the edge and Chloe laughs at the surprised squeak that you can't help but let out. 

 

But then Stacie’s mouth is on you and you can't remember why Chloe is laughing or why you were embarrassed. 

 

She places kisses over your inner thighs and you thread your fingers into her hair. She inches closer and closer to where you want her most, but you know that she is purposely avoiding it. 

 

“Stace,” You groan and hear Chloe release a breathy chuckle. She pushes your shoulder and you fall onto your back. The redhead takes your nipple into her mouth at the same time that Stacie finally sucks on your clit, and you can't help your hips bucking upwards into her. “Oh, fuck.” You moan and your other hand finds itself in Chloe’s hair. Your brain kind of short circuits because both of these women know exactly where to touch you to make you a pile of jelly. You don't really know what to do, because Stacie’s tongue is moving and Chloe’s fingers toy with your other nipple. 

 

Stacie slides two of her fingers into you and your moan catches in your throat, turning into a throaty sob as she moves them in and out of you. Your hips move of their own accord and you  _ feel  _ Stacie smirk as she continues tonguing your clit. 

 

“Becs,” Chloe calls and you tilt your head in the direction of the sound, your eyes having closed long ago. “Becs, look at me.” 

 

“Oh my god, I can't,” You try to open your eyes, but Stacie picks up her pace and you can't help but slam them shut again. You feel Chloe’s hand on your cheek and try again to open your eyes. 

 

When you finally manage it, you are met with the sight of a completely and utterly turned on Chloe; cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide as she watches the other woman push you closer to the precipice. You bite your lip so hard that you could probably draw blood. 

 

“I want you to cum for us, can you do that?” She asks you, her voice gravelly, and fuck if that doesn't send a bolt of pleasure right through your spine.

 

“Mmhm,” You nod and look to Stacie, who has pulled away from you slightly. 

 

“Ask me nicely, Bee,” She hovers over your clit and you know that all you need is one firm suck and you are there, because her fingers are moving just fast enough now to keep you teetering. 

 

“Fuck, please. Make me cum, Stace.” As you look at her, you notice that her other hand is between her own legs and you could explode like, right there. She moans as you catch her eye, speeds up her fingers inside you, and replaces her mouth where you want it the most. 

 

You reach out and grip at the nearest thing to you, which happens to be Chloe’s upper arm. She groans at the pressure and you release all of the tension built up in your body. You arch off of the bed, all of your muscles tensing at the same time, and you kind of feel like you're flying for a few seconds as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you. 

 

“You're so  _ fucking _ sexy when you cum, Becs,” Chloe tells you and you groan because there's something ridiculously hot about Chloe swearing into your ear. 

 

You watch as Chloe pulls Stacie into a kiss and you're not sure which one moans. Chloe licks at Stacie’s lips and they smirk at each other before looking at you. 

 

“I kind of feel like you guys are going to kill me.” You say as they crawl towards you. 

 

“Stace is going to watch,” Chloe runs her finger lightly over your chest.

 

“As Chloe fucks you,” Stacie tells you, teasing your already stiff nipple. 

 

“Then I want to fuck you both.” You tell them.

 

“Tonight is about you.” 

 

“And I want to fuck you both.” They look at each other over your chest.

 

The brunette moves backwards, just out of your reach. Chloe kisses her right before she gets off of the bed. Stacie sits right on the edge, still grinning at Chloe as she goes to her dresser and pulls out a dildo and what looks to be a harness, and as soon as your brain catches up, you can't help but groan.

 

“Sounds like she's into it, Chloe. I told you not to worry.” Stacie says as Chloe turns back to you, giving you a look as if to ask for your approval. You bit your lip and nod slowly, because Chloe fucking you with a strap on was not something that you thought you needed until now.

 

You hear her mutter ‘Awes’ before she steps into the harness and adjusts the toy to the right position. She comes back over to the bed, the strap on bobbing between her legs as she moves. Usually you would chuckle at the sight, but her eyes are focused on you and she looks like she wants this just as much as you do. 

 

She hovers over you, kissing you slowly, drawing sounds from your throat that you didn't even think that you were capable of making. Her fingers trace over your skin and it feels like flames trail in their wake. 

 

You feel the toy against your inner thigh and damn it,you know that it has only been a few minutes since you came but you need to be fucked right now.

 

You wrap your leg over her hip, spreading yourself and causing the toy to fall against you. You moan and Chloe smirks against your mouth.

 

“C’mon Chlo, stop teasing the poor girl.” Stacie groans from somewhere to your right and you have to agree.

 

“I didn't realise I was teasing her, Stace. ” She says far too innocently as she sits back on her knees and runs a single finger through your slit. She does it again, with two fingers this time, gathering up enough of your wetness to coat her silicone cock. You think it really isn't necessary, she really just wants to tease you some more and you buck your hips up at her.

 

“Fuck, Beale. ” You grit out in as much of a menacing tone as possible, but it kind of comes out as a whimper.

 

“Okay, okay.” She grips the toy and presses it into your entrance. You try to push your hips down further onto it, but she holds your hips down. 

 

Chloe enters you slowly, inch by inch, until all 7 are inside you and your hips press together. You are vaguely aware that Stacie moaned next to you. The moan blending with yours, so you're not sure who made which sound. 

 

You look up at Chloe, who is studying your face with her lip between her teeth. Your hand grips her neck and pulls her towards you, smashing your lips together in a heated kiss. When you bite on her lip, she finally starts moving her hips in and out of you. Your hands move to her hips in order to aid her movements and she allows you to set the pace that you want. 

 

You tear your mouth away from her when breathing proves to be a problem, your breath coming out in harsh pants. You know that your fingertips are digging into her hips and are likely to leave marks on her perfectly tanned skin. 

 

Her hips tilt and you both moan at the same time. She starts moving her hips quicker and harder, and you just know that there is something in this for Chloe too. The thought sends electricity through your body and you jolt closer to the edge. 

 

“You like that, Becs?” Chloe breathes against your neck before she sucks on the skin there. 

 

“Mhmm,” You groan, exposing more of your neck to the woman above you. Your hips meet hers thrust for thrust and you're torn between wanting this feeling to last forever, and wanting to tumble over the precipice of your second orgasm. “Chlo,”

 

“Tell me,” Chloe moans and you know that she has to be close, especially if the toy is rubbing her just right.

 

“Don't fucking stop,” Your body arches into hers and you catch a look at Stacie out of the corner of your eye, and see her completely naked with her legs spread wide. Her she has three fingers inside herself, matching the rhythm that Chloe is keeping inside of you. You can see just by the look on her face that she is about to cum and that is what pushes you into your second orgasm. 

 

Stars explode behind your eyes as your hands grasp at Chloe’s back, pulling her closer to you, needing her to ground you as your body tingles from head to toe. Chloe doesn't slow her pace at all and you are left whimpering and moaning as another orgasm tears through your body, releasing any conscious thought that you might have had. 

 

You are somewhat aware that Chloe groans above you as she comes and you know that Stacie will have had her release by now. You feel a slight weight above you as you try to catch your breath and the slow, steady rhythm begins to lull you to sleep. 

 

Chloe pulls out of you a little while later and you whimper at the loss, but you can't seem to find the energy to say anything or move your limbs. You're going to pass out, that much is certain at this point, but you try to fight it as long as possible. 

 

“Regionals must have really tired her out.” You hear Stacie say, her voice getting closer to you. 

 

“She has been working super hard on everything.” Chloe tells her.

 

“So much for repaying the favour.” Stacie laughs and Chloe chuckles too. 

  
“I can take care of you while she sleeps, if you want.” You hear the flirtatious lilt to Chloe’s voice and you want to tell them to wait for you, but all you can get out is something between a grunt and a moan before you enter the realms of unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, come chat to me on Tumblr at 01shane01  
> This is complete for now, but I mean, Becs owes the girls and the Captain might need more inspiration at some point sooo....


End file.
